


Tied by a Crimson String

by donned_a_mummer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post Last Jedi?, Slow Burn, the last Jedi au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donned_a_mummer/pseuds/donned_a_mummer
Summary: This story does not follow the canon events of The Last Jedi, but it follows events which I speculated on before The Last Jedi came out.Rey is burdened by visions, wishing to escape her destiny. Beginning at the battle of Crait, she seeks a different purpose than what she has been shown.





	Tied by a Crimson String

**Author's Note:**

> I had ended up writing this in August 2017, but I had lost the notebook I had wrote it in, so I never posted it. But I had recently found the notebook and posted it as soon as I could.
> 
> In the beginning, we see Rey sort of resenting Kylo and Finn having admiration for Rey, but trust me this is a Reylo fanfic. This is a slow burn enemy to lovers, so it’s going to take development. If I were to write this story now, after seeing Last Jedi, the plot and characterization would be a little different. Enemies to lovers was really big in TFA times, but now I see more of the lighthearted compassion between the two. And since I wrote this before TLJ, I’m going to stick with the resentment and denial a little bit for Rey.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.

_Rey’s pov_

I woke to the taste of liquid copper, ears ringing as I stood. Flashing lights painted the battlefield. Burning flesh from blaster bolts wreaked the bloody battlegrounds. My legs wobbled, forcing them to move before he came. I couldn’t face what happened on Ach-to. My calves ached, but I kept running. I couldn’t face him. Not after what I saw between us.

What would Poe, Finn, and Leia think if they knew what I saw? What would Finn think? If Finn discovered my visions, would he call me a traitor or use my own lightsaber to pierce my heart with the blazing blue beam? No Finn would never, he is my friend who would do anything to comfort me.  
  
I was about to activate my weapon, when I realized I wasn’t holding the saber. _Wait where is my lightsaber? I had it in my grasp before everything went dark._ I was about to run back to search for the metallic cylinder, but then I saw him striding to my position.

 

=============  
_Finn’s pov_

There was red everywhere. The red from the planet’s sediment hidden beneath the rocky surface and red from the bodies covering the land. The reds blended, forming what seemed to be one large liquid puddle coating the ground.

I witnessed the explosion from the x-wing Poe gave me a crash course on. I had experience with flying while in the First Order, so it wasn’t too difficult to figure out how to pilot a rebel starfighter. Rey was close to the explosion’s radius, she could be dead or fatally injured. No, she had to be alive. If the rumors were true, Rey’s Force training on Ach-to would get her through this prolonged battle. She could have created a Force shield or jumped far enough to escape the explosion. But what if-

I was brought out of my thoughts when I spotted Rey. My heart swelled, knowing she was alive. He saw her climbing up a rocky cliff, running into a what appeared to be the opening of a cave. Where was she going? My gaze shifted To more movement on the cliffs. Kylo Ren was reaching out to the rocks, climbing to chase Rey. I was about to fire at the cloaked monster, until I got knocked hard to the right of my ship and began spinning out of control towards the surface. The crimson increasingly dominated my vision.

 

=============  
_Rey’s pov_

My heart thumped wildly, pounding against my chest. One critical rocky step after the next got me to the top of the cliff. Sprinting as quickly as I could, I took one exhausting step after the next. I entered the threshold of a cave, hoping to isolate myself from everything...and everyone.

The cave had a soothing essence, almost forgetting where I was. Specks of crystals lined the walls and floor, creating an illusion of floating in the icy vacuum of space. The cave hosted a soft radiant from the crystals merged with rock. I pushed deeper into the cave, catching eye of a long, narrow stream. It’s translucent waters glistened, emanating an aquatic blue glow. I was about to extend my hand to feel the liquid rush past my palm, until a fox layered with bright glimmering crystals emerged from the darkest caverns. The creature stood motionless. I reached out to its presence through the Force, wrapping intangible tendrils around the creature’s mind. I found the creature’s intention, wanting me to follow it into the depths of the cave. My instincts told me to step closer and closer, as I once did on Takodana.

“Rey stop!”, Rey jumped, startled by the voice of Kylo.

I turned toward the voice’s origin, seeing Kylo standing on the other side of the cave. The beating in my chest raced, flooded with images. Flashes of white, black, and gray rushed through my mind. I became too overwhelmed to realize he was stepping closer. Finding an ounce of composure, I was about to bolt in the direction of the crystalline fox. I shifted my gaze, realizing the fox was gone. I was left alone with Kylo. I contemplated running, but there was no point. There never was. He would find me. He always found me.

His steps neared and my body tensed. He stilled mere inches away, gazing into my bright hazel eyes. I starred back, not knowing how to approach the situation.

He took my hands in his and spoke, “Rey, stop running from me. Please. You know you can’t hide from me. You can’t deny our connection,”

I pulled away suddenly. I won’t believe such connection, I can’t believe in it. I could not be bonded to my enemy. All this bond has done is cause problems. _Why would the Force do this to me?_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other works I need to post as well from the notebook, so you could look forward to that if you like my writing. I’ll have more chapters to be updated later. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
